1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-propelled agricultural implement and more specifically to a self-propelled agricultural implement having a power unit and one or more implement attachments selectively attachable to and detachable from the forward end of the power unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of implements currently exist which have been used to perform various agricultural tasks relating to the planting, maintaining and harvesting of agricultural crops. In the case of potatoes, these may include tasks such as planting, windowing, hilling, and harvesting. In the past, these tasks were accomplished by a conventional tractor with a separate implement, dedicated to performing a particular task, attached to and towed behind the tractor. When that task was completed, the implement relating to such task would be disconnected and a new implement attached. Although this worked reasonably well, it was necessary for the operator in such a system to continually turn to look over his or her shoulder at the towed implement to make sure the implement was functioning properly. This constant turning, particularly for extended hours of operation, led to numerous neck, back and other medical problems. These in turn resulted in increased insurance or injury claims and thus an overall increase in operator cost.
More recently, self-propelled implements with power units and dedicated implements have been designed which carry implement members for performing a specific task. These implement members are generally positioned forward of the operator, thus eliminating the need to continually turn and check the operation of the implement. A primary disadvantage of such a system, however, is the fact that such implement is dedicated to performing only one specific task. Thus, in the case of potatoes, several of such implements, each with a separate power unit and dedicated implement member, are needed to perform all of the tasks relating to the planting, maintenance and harvesting of the crop. This results in significant down time for many of the self-propelled units and a significant increase in expense.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an implement which overcomes the limitations which currently exist.